The Crazyness Continues
by Sasuke'sForever
Summary: Sakura woke up disorientated. She has no idea where she is or what she's doing here. All she knows is that Sasuke's got something to do with it... Sequel to A Crazy Night Plz R&R!


**Thank you for reviewing my other fanfic! i love you all, except for the people who didn't review. But i don't hate you either, so don't feel bad.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke woke up next to the pink haired kunoichi. He glanced out the window. _Only a few more hours until sun up. _He thought to himself as he pulled on his clothes.

He looked back at the sleeping woman.

_Damn. What am I going to do?_

_**What do you mean what are we gonna do? We're gonna leave! Right now! **_(**You know when you have a tough choice to make, and there's two voices in your head, and they argue? Well that's what Sasuke's doing right now)**

_I can't just leave her. _

_**Oh, yes we can! **_

_Maybe she'll think that it was all a dream?_

_**Yeah. Sure.**_

No… 

Sasuke sighed. He wrapped Sakura up in her blanket, picked her up, and ran out of his old village.

Sakura yawned, rubbed her eyes wearily, and snuggled deeper under the covers. _Mmm… The covers smell so nice…kinda like Sasuke. _Wait. Sasuke? This caused her to sit upright. She looked around in bewilderment, _this isn't my bed, or my room! Oh god, where am I?? What am I doing here?! _

The memories of the previous night came flooding back to her.

Sasuke picked this moment to walk in with two trays of food. He placed the trays on the bedstand. His emotionless eyes scanned the now-close-to-hysterical Sakura.

Sakura stared at him with wide eyes, waiting for him to speak.

"Your clothes are over there." Sasuke motioned to Sakura's usual outfit, now heaped up by the wall.

Sakura just then realized that she was naked. She blushed and got up to get her clothes. Sasuke watched her rump as she bent down to pick up her clothes.

_She has a __fine__ass…_

_**Shut up.**_

Sakura let out a startled gasp and dropped her clothes when she felt Sasuke embraced her from behind.

Sasuke attached himself to her neck, sucking and nipping at it. He heard her whimper as he pinned her underneath him on top of the bed.

Sasuke glanced at her face, tears were streaming down her cheeks. Her body was shaking with silent sobs.

He rolled off of Sakura, sat up, and pressed her into his chest. Sasuke said nothing as he stoked Sakura's silky pink hair.

Sakura's breathing eventually evened out.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked, somewhat annoyed.

"What's wrong!" Sakura pulled back and glared at him, "You let me on a freakin bench after I poured out my heart to you! You left me!! I haven't seen or heard from you since forever!! And you show up after all these years and—and… RAPE ME!!"

Sasuke cringed, but let her continue.

"And now you kidnap me! And…and…"

Sakura was on the verge of breaking into tears, her lower lip trembling. Sasuke sighed. He hated seeing her cry. He hated being the reason for all her tears.

"We're not that far from the village." Came Sasuke's flat, husky voice, "I won't stop you."

Sakura bit her lip and look down. She didn't bother getting dressed, instead she wrapped herself up in her towel and started eating from one of the breakfast trays Sasuke brought. As she ate, she thought about what she would do.

_**Run away NOW! Escape while you can!**_

_Away? Away from Sasuke? But I love him too much._

_**He'll just use you as a sex toy! It's not like he loves you!**_

Sakura winced. It was heart breaking but true. Sasuke never did love her back the way she loved him…

Sasuke let out sigh as the soothing hot water hit his back, his tense back and neck muscles starting to relax. He couldn't help but think about his old teammate. _Maybe it was wrong to bring Sakura here_. _Maybe—_

His thoughts were interrupted as the door creaked open. Sakura slipped in (she's still naked by the way), and blushed a deep red.

"Umm… Can I… join you?" She asked timidly.

Sasuke had a small smirk on his face as he held out his hand. Sakura took it, still blushing, and stepped into the shower delicately. She suddenly flung her arms around Sasuke's neck, pulling him in for a passionate kiss, pouring out her feelings for him, the feelings she's had for him since their childhood.

"I won't leave you Sasuke. Ever." Sakura murmured, after they had parted for air.

Sasuke looked at her lovingly as he brushed away the wet strand of hair that was sticking to Sakura's face.

Sasuke pulled her in for another kiss. Sasuke deepened the kiss, wanting to taste more of her sweet mouth. He licked Sakura's lower lip, asking for entrance, which Sakura happily obliged. Sasuke's tongue expertly flicked at her tongue, massaging it. Sakura moaned against him, encouraging him, wanting more.

Sasuke trailed down her neck, placing a trail of butterfly kisses down to her breasts. Sakura let out a startled cry as she felt the cool tiles of the wall against her back, but it became a moan as Sasuke started sucking on her left breast. He swirled his tongue around Sakura's hardened peak and tugged on it gently, while his hand played with her other breast, drawing circles around the peak.

"Oooh… S- Sasuke!" Sakura moaned, "Don't stop! Ahhh!"

Sasuke licked the valley between her breast, causing Sakura to moan loudly. He trailed downwards until he reached his destination between her thighs. He placed her left leg on his shoulder and began sucking on her clit. Sasuke felt Sakura tighten her grip in his hair. Sakura leaned her head back, or as much as the shower wall would allow her, and moaned Sasuke's name.

The scent of her sex was intoxicating. Sasuke gently opened up her folds with his fingers, and blew softly. Causing Sakura to whimper in pleasure. Sasuke inserted his tongue into her, tasting her. He flicked his tongue around, wanting more of her.

Sakura screamed his name as she came into his waiting mouth. Sakura went limp and leaned against the wall, panting. But before she could catch her breath, Sasuke had crushed his lips against her for a bruising kiss.

Sasuke sneaked two fingers into her wet pussy. Sakura hissed as he pumped in and out of her.

"Sasuke!" She moaned, Sasuke was rubbing on her clit with his thumb as his fingers slid in and out of her. Sakura cried out in surprise and pleasure when suddenly his fingers were replaced with his long length.

Her nails raked along Sasuke's back. She desperately needed release.

"Harder!"

Sasuke thrust into her harder. Sakura screamed when he struck a particularly deep spot inside of her.

"Faster Sasuke!"

Sasuke thrust faster. He was close, too.

"Baby, come with me", Sakura whimpered. Sasuke grunted in reply.

"Sasuke! SASUKE!!" Sakura screamed at the same time that Sasuke let out a low groan, as they both came.

Sakura's knees went weak, and she would have collapsed if not for Sasuke holding her up. She leaned into him, still trying to catch her breath.

Sasuke turned off the water, and stepped out of the shower. He wrapped a towel around Sakura, and then wrapped one around his waist. He picked her up and carried her to the bed, laying her down gently.

Sasuke laid down beside Sakura and wrapped his arms around her.

"Sasuke, I love you." Sakura murmured against his muscular chest.

"I love you, too, babe."

Sakura happily snuggled deeper into his chest.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Please Review!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
